With the continuous development of economy, the load of banknote processing is increasing, and the requirement for processing capacity of banknote processing devices is improved accordingly. Banknote processing devices commonly used presently mainly include automatic banknote depositing and withdrawing machines, dispensers, and the like. In these devices, banknote receiving and outputting devices are widely used.
Currently banknote conveying mechanisms widely adopted by the banknote receiving and outputting devices have the defect of a complex structure, for example, a motor is employed to control the opening and closing of a clamping mechanism, and racks and gears are used for conveying the clamping mechanism, these mechanisms have complex structures, and failures such as mechanism locking are apt to occur.